


冰糖草莓分我一颗（滴）

by chiyouzima



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyouzima/pseuds/chiyouzima
Relationships: 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	冰糖草莓分我一颗（滴）

气氛刚好，陈立农直接被人推在床上吻得面色潮红，吻到没力了才依依不舍分开。林彦俊深知小报童还不太乐意继续进行下去，便起身关了窗准备睡觉，可等坐回到床上刚要熄灯，陈立农却突然扯住他的衣角，像是鼓起了很大的勇气似的开口：“阿俊……做吧。”

林彦俊愣了一下，偏头看陈立农，得到人略带羞涩的肯定的眼神之后便再一次吻了上去。这回林彦俊吻得更深，撬开陈立农的唇齿探入舌尖，陈立农也学着林彦俊的样子笨拙的回应着，一时屋内除去亲吻再没了别的声音。

林彦俊翻身把人压在身下，唇继续探索，脖颈，锁骨，陈立农敏感得很，吻到耳垂的时候林彦俊明显感觉身下人抖了一抖。陈立农身上多余的衣物已经褪去，只剩下薄薄的底衫，林彦俊一只手从衣服下摆探进去抚上人的胸前，弄得陈立农不自觉闷哼一声。

农历九月底，天气已经很冷了，就算已经穿得很少，陈立农的皮肤还是热人得要命。林彦俊不自觉轻笑了一声“还挺怕羞”，手一边继续向下探索。陈立农的前面已经隔着裤子抵住了林彦俊的小腹，被摸到的时候轻声哼了句“阿俊”。

就算羞得想钻进被子里，陈立农还是觉得林彦俊好温柔，咬着他嘴唇的时候是，撩起他衣服的时候是，褪去他裤子的时候是，握住他前面的时候也是。林彦俊又吻上他的唇，柔声说“别紧张”，手上的动作轻柔缓慢的安抚着止不住发抖的人。

等到陈立农稍放松了些，林彦俊起身，从床头掏出一小罐雪花霜。陈立农的腿被人搬开，发觉自己腿间被人盯着的时候又一次紧张得僵住了身子。林彦俊用两只手指弄了点雪花霜，往人穴口摸去，深深浅浅做着扩张，等到湿了大半再试探着用手指往里深入。“唔……”陈立农没受过，刚被塞进去的时候疼得发慌，脊背一下顶了起来，前边也差点缴械投降。林彦俊继续吻他的眼和唇，手一下下抽动着帮他适应，后来陈立农竟也胆大起来，扭动着腰大概是希望快些进行下去。

“唔……嗯……”

觉得差不多了，林彦俊便脱去自己身上的多余，用前端抵在陈立农穴口。陈立农也感觉到后边传来的截然不同的触感，一下噤了声。

“立农，可以吗。”

“嗯……”听到身下人肯定的回答，林彦俊似乎在一瞬间变得粗暴，前端在穴口试探了几下便顶了进去。

身下瞬间被紧紧的包裹着，林彦俊没忍住低吼了一声；这边陈立农更甚，下身一下被硬物填满，撕裂的感觉让他眼睛一挤立刻掉下泪来。林彦俊看着有些心疼，不敢再往前，停下问他“真的可以吗”，陈立农草草抹干眼泪点点头，“阿俊你——你继续吧！我可以的——”

听到这话林彦俊便试着轻轻抽动起来，起初还有些困难，后来慢慢就顺利了一些。陈立农咬着嘴唇不敢叫出声，其实疼得要命，林彦俊俯下身轻轻吻他的眼睛，“疼就喊出来，没事的。”

“阿俊……嗯……少爷……”

陈立农已经很久没喊过他少爷，这会儿在床上这么叫他，让林彦俊有些受不了。渐渐适应了交合，陈立农原本皱着的眉头也渐渐舒展开，眼神变得迷离，不住的呻吟喊着“少爷”，前面也没忍住交代了。林彦俊一点点加快了节奏，肉体碰撞发出声响，陈立农带着哭腔喊他，他便吻他，靠在他耳边低声说话。

“立农，你现在整个人都是我的了。”

“唔……嗯……我是你的……少爷……”

听到陈立农这一声，林彦俊终于也要把持不住，又加速抽动了几下便退出来，交代在了陈立农小腹上。

“要等我回来。我爱你。”

陈立农第一次经历性事，累得几乎要虚脱，林彦俊拂去他额角的汗，替人清理了身子穿好了衣物，便抱着人睡去。

林彦俊看到，睡梦中的小报童悄悄勾起了嘴角。


End file.
